Talisman
by KryptoWeirdo08
Summary: So how did Clark get from his loft to his kitchen?


Clark felt time stop as he super sped towards Jeremiah, his heart racing, and feeling fear for the first time in his life. He could see Jeremiah coming towards him, the knife raised, giving off a certain glare. Clark ran straight into him and tried twisting his body around before he felt it. The pain was intense and unbearable as the knife slid into Clark's stomach. Clark didn't even have time to scream before he fell limply to the loft floor. Jeremiah grinned slightly as he walked around Clark's body, which was trying to say something, but couldn't manage to open his mouth. Jeremiah simply looked down at him and chuckled as he slid the bloody knife on his shirt then slid it back into its holder, walking out of the barn. Clark slowly rolled over on to his stomach, groaning loudly.  
"Get moving Kent!" Clark said through gritted teeth as he pulled himself up to his knees. Clark then felt a metallic taste in his mouth...how he did not know. In the next second Clark was coughing, a red substance coming out of his mouth.  
"T-that was pleasant." Clark tried to make himself laugh, which just made matter worse. Clark grabbed his stomach again his face falling back into the wood. Clark let out a small whimper as he got back up to his knees pushing his head up and staring down the steps.  
"Oh this is going to be easy." Clark said to himself as he slowly crawled down the stair, falling every few seconds.  
"Damn prophecy. Damn Jeremiah." Clark said again to himself. He was now past the steps and on the gravel. Clark yelled in pain again as his arms gave out and he flopped to the ground. Clark slowly raised his head; tears were welling up in his eyes.  
"Don't cry..." Clark said as he forced himself back up using the workbench. Clark slowly pushed his body upward, screaming as he did so, the pain feeling as though his heart was being ripped out over and over. His scream finally stopped as he pulled himself all the way upward. His breathing was growing deep, hard, and slow. His lungs felt as though they were getting squeezed, cutting off his air slowly. Clark felt his way along the bench his vision slowly closing in like a tunnel. Clark looked up from his feet, which were going numb, and barley taking steps, tripping over each other.  
"Holy crap...I am never going to make it..." Clark whispered as he stared out the barn opening to his kitchen door, which was across about 25 feet of field. Clark slowly took hi hand off the bench, starting to fall almost immediately. Clark gritted his teeth as he regained his balance finally standing.  
"Crap...Ow...Crap...Ow..." Clark yelled as he took each step. Clark went about 15 feet, when it finally got to him. Clark screamed as he fell stomach first into the grass.  
"OWWWWW!" Clark screamed as he started to cough again. Clark slowly rolled over the tears now flowing. Clark flopped onto his back staring into the stars...it didn't seem like a good time to but he suddenly felt stronger when he looked at the billions of stars. Clark sighed, and then winced as he felt the pain come back to him.  
"Come on Kent only a few more freaking feet." Clark said harshly to himself as he sat up, literally chewing on his lip. Clark had never felt pain like this before...well he had just not this long. He had at least been unconscious.  
'Just reach the phone and then you can go good night Kent.' Clark thought to himself, getting to tired to talk out loud. Clark slowly stood up, almost falling over and wanting to sob uncontrollably. Clark limped one hand keeping his balance, the other hand holding his stomach. His blue shirt was now stained with blood and the circle staring to grow larger. Clark almost retched when he saw his own blood. It was a nasty sight; the shirt had a rough slit in it allowing just enough room to see the slit in Clark's abdomen. Clark gulped down the vile raising in his throat as he finally reached the kitchen door. Clark could feel the darkness fading in on him...  
"Kent! Get to the phone!" Clark said his breathing getting rougher and shallower. Clark slowly raised his hand up to the doorknob turning it slowly, the door flinging open quickly, causing Clark to stumble over his feet into the door. The darkness was staring to invade his vision as he slowly fell into unconsciousness. Clark reached out his hand to reach for the phone, but he was too late his mind went blank as he fell to the kitchen floor—unconscious. 


End file.
